libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychometabolism Implements
Implements used with psychometabolism enhance the occultist’s body and grant them control over form. 'Associated School: '''Transmutation. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, melee weapons, items used in athletics or physical training. '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into a psychometabolism implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Emblem of Vigor (Su): The implement strengthens its bearer’s body. Whoever wears or holds the implement gains a 5 temporary hit points for every point of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum bonus of 10 temporary hit points per occultist level you possess. These temporary hit points form a persistent pool; if the implement passes from one creature to another, the amount of temporary hit points remaining is retained (for example, if a character has 10 temporary hit points from this ability and takes 3 points of damage, then later gives the implement to another character, the second character would only gain 7 temporary hit points). If the bearer of this implement recieves healing that would bring them over their maximum hit points, any excess healing will restore the temporary hit points in this implement (up to 5 hit points per point of mental focus). They do not stack with the temporary hit points granted by other psychometabolism implements. 'Base Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use psychometabolism implements gain the following focus power. ''Remodeling (Su): You can take on alternate appearances as easily as you change clothes. When you invest mental focus into this implement, you can design one alternate form for each point of mental focus you invested. These alternate forms can be any appearance you could assume with a disguise self spell, except that the changes are entirely physical in nature rather than illusory, and you may not alter your clothing or equipment. You can assume any of these forms as a full-round action. Your ability scores do not change when you use this ability, although you may lose access to natural attacks (such as claws) if you do not include them in your alternate appearance. The alteration lasts for as long as you carry this implement or until you refresh your mental focus. You can disguise yourself as specific individuals with this ability, and receive the normal bonus for magical alteration when using it to make disguises. 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use psychometabolism implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Augmented Athletics (Su): While you are psionically focused, you gain a bonus on Strength- and Dexterity-based checks (including skills) equal to the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement, up to a maximum of three times your occultist level. Bestial Transformation (Ps): As a swift action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus use either claws of the beast ''or ''bite of the wolf ''as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to your occultist level. ''Enduring Body (Su): As an immediate action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to gain damage reduction/– equal to the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement + your Intelligence bonus (up to a maximum amount of damage reduction equal to three times your occultist level). This damage reduction lasts until the start of your next turn. Metamorphosis (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 2 points of mental focus to use metamorphosis ''as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to your occultist level. You must be at least 9th level to select this focus power. ''Overwhelm (Su): As a standard action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to overload a body’s motor functions. Make a melee touch attack. If it hits, the target must succeed at a Fortitude save or fall prone and become helpless for one round. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Remodel Other (Ps): As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to alter the appearance of another creature of the same size category and general shape (number of limbs, humanoid or nonhumanoid form, and so on). You must succeed at a melee touch attack to affect an unwilling creature, and they may make a Fortitude save to negate this effect. Their appearance changes to one of the forms you selected for your remodeling focus power for a number of hours equal to your occultist level. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult